


I'll never ever get away

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bruises, F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, Obsession, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Tears, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: It has been so long and though I wish I could be free from this hell then I know I can never ever get away from him.





	I'll never ever get away

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first original story and I just felt like writing something really self indulgent. I hope you all will enjoy

It was so dark and cold but this was all I had come to remember after being here for so long. I missed the little things like actual sunlight, stars in the sky, even the sound of the rain. But the most I missed were my family and friends. I missed them so much it really drove me crazy. Not that what was happening to me now wasn't driving me crazy. It most certainly was.

I had lived a normal life before this with my own personal problems and mental illness. But I was still mostly fine with the life that I was given. I had an amazing mom, even when my dad screamed a lot then he still loved me and my amazing big brother as well. The thought about them used to make me so happy and even gave me hope to keep fighting for my freedom. 

But now they were dead.

I was all alone and I was just so tired now. It didn't even really feel like I was alive anymore. Everything was just so empty inside of me. I don't want to live anymore. Death sounds like a utter blessing nowadays but he won't let that happen. God knows that I've tried to end it but he just will never let it happen.

He keeps saying that eventually I'll love him. That I'll be the mother to his children and we'll be a very happy family. Just the thought of raising a poor, innocent child in this environment makes me wanna puke. It's not fair for anyone.

This sadist doesn't care though. Of course he fucking doesn't. He purposefully hurts me to see scars on my pale skin. He always says that blood looks so beautiful on my angelic skin. I hate this. No part of me understand what I had done to make god this angry. 

Silent tears ran down my cheeks. I pull my knees close to my chest. I feel so weak and fragile. At this point he doesn't really chain me up anymore. Since I can't escape this place. I tried so many times but each time he caught me and punished me so harshly. Now I'm just so weak, bruised and hopeless. There is nobody out there left for me.

He purposefully showed me the news story where they had stopped searching for me and seemed to think I was dead. That monster kissed my tears the entire time while I trembled. 

Now when he uses my body then I don't fight him anymore. At first I screamed and cried, begging him to stop. But he never did. Seeing my pain just seemed to turn him on even more. This dirt I'm feeling all over my body will never go away. He has tainted me and taken my innocence forever. I'm stuck with him forever and I know that.

The door to my prison opens and I immediately close my eyes. He never uses me when I'm asleep since he loves seeing my reactions. Even when I'm trying my best to fake sleeping then I know he's seeing through my facade. 

He wraps his arms around me and kisses down my neck. "I know you're awake, my angel~ You're ready for more of my love~" 

All I can do is cry and prepare myself for this hell again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean everything to me!


End file.
